Karmic Serendipity
by frozencinders
Summary: Ultimately, when it really comes down to it, sometimes the straightest thing to do is be gay.


"-And? How did it go?"

"Oh, he was so nice. It was amazing! He really was super courteous."

"Right? And everyone knows he's not interested in women. It's so nice to know he has no ulterior motives."

Magoichi's leisurely pace came to a stop as he listened in on the two strangers talking about some new pretty boy in town. He turned towards them and opened his mouth slightly before closing it and bringing a hand to his chin. He walked away before the girls noticed him, looking quite thoughtful for once.

* * *

"So yeah, I'm into guys now. Totally not interested in women anymore, at all."

There was a long pause.

"Who are you trying to fool and why?" Masamune asked, not showing any signs of believing Magoichi in the slightest.

"I'm not trying to fool anyone! I'm just letting you know that I had a realization- no, an _epiphany_ even! I have terrible luck with the ladies anyway! Plus... recently I've really been noticing how attractive guys can be," Magoichi added almost reluctantly. He'd never felt so much like he was lying through his teeth. It was true of course that he could acknowledge another good looking man as just that, but he'd never exactly considered them attractive to himself.

"Why are you telling me this," Masamune more said than asked, bringing a hand up to massage the bridge of his nose as his one eye fell closed.

"We're pals, aren't we? I thought maybe you could... you know, let people know if you get the cha-"

"I'm not helping you spread the word."

"Aw, come on, Masamune!"

"I'm leaving now," Masamune stated, turning to walk away. Deciding to take a huge chance for the greater good of his love life, Magoichi took a deep breath.

"Wait! There's a reason I came to you specifically about this," he said, his voice dropping to a slightly lower, more serious pitch. He paused as Masamune stopped and slowly turned his head to face Magoichi again, the look in his eye insisting that he was standing on the border between slight annoyance and curiosity; an utterly tired look as far as Magoichi could see.

"Well?" Masamune urged, sounding more expectant than he probably was.

"Well..."

There was a very long pause and Masamune gave a sigh that sounded less than pleased, but still hadn't left yet.

"I-I'm just trying to find the right words, is all..."

"Out with it already!" Masamune demanded, making Magoichi suddenly realize that he'd made a mistake. For some reason, anxiety threatened to overtake him, trying its hardest to coax his muscles into quivering.

"It's just that... out of every guy I've realized is attractive... you're definitely... uh, I heard you're also into guys... well, what I'm trying to say is that, uh-"

"I get it, Magoichi." Magoichi had never been so happy to be interrupted. "Prove it to me."

"Ah- wait, what?"

"Kiss me, Magoichi. You won't, but if you really wanted to prove you were interested, you would."

"I mean, even with girls, I don't just go around... I mean, I could take you out to dinner first..?" Magoichi's eyes fled to the ground, watching Masamune's feet as he finally turned fully to face him.

"You're only proving me right. I'm giving you permission to kiss me, right now. I'm _telling_ you to kiss me. If you really wanted to, you would be ecstatic right now. You would have interrupted me already, in fact."

Magoichi took a deep, vaguely shaky breath and took a step forward. His own gaze met Masamune's as he slowly brought a hand up to his cheek, looking away again as he leaned in. He pressed a slow, hesitant kiss to the one-eyed dragon's lips before pulling away just slightly.

'I'm... I'm not... repulsed..? Or anything? I'm not actually into this, so why..?' Magoichi thought, worrying himself.

"Kiss me like you mean it," Masamune ordered, still keeping a completely straight (as if) face.

"Your lips are soft. Caught me off guard," Magoichi saved, throughly impressed with himself at how smooth he was managing to be. Even Masamune's eyebrows shot up slightly, but the view was quickly obscured as Magoichi leaned in again for another, longer kiss. Masamune kissed back this time, and Magoichi was vaguely horrified to realize he really _wasn't_ repulsed in any way whatsoever. In fact, he normally thought taking things so slow with a woman was boring, so why was he having such a pleasant time doing the same with a man..?

'Well, to give him credit... it's not like Masamune's just any man,' Magoichi mused, forgetting to breathe for a moment and having to pull away. The two stayed close as they both quietly, calmly caught their breath. It was unbelievably pleasant.

"I believe you," Masamune whispered against Magoichi's lips, unfortunately causing something in the latter to stir. Magoichi quickly pulled away before the feeling could have a chance to grow.

"Y-yeah... told you." There was another pause before Masamune sighed again, sounding significantly more pleased than the last.

"I really am leaving now," he said, turning away again, "I'll see you later."

Magoichi muttered a goodbye as he watched Masamune walk away. He brought his hand up to lightly touch his lips, his brow furrowing.

Over the next few days, Magoichi was reminded of why he kissed Masamune in the first place as he heard rumors being spread about him suddenly no longer having an interest in women. Unfortunately for Magoichi, they were still just as put off by him as ever. Masamune, however, was certainly showing him more attention than ever before.


End file.
